1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cryostat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cryostat assemblies are used in a variety of fields to provide a cooled region within which is positioned an instrument such as a detector or a magnet particularly where it is desired to provide a superconducting magnet.
One of the problems with conventional cryostats is that they are susceptible to low frequency vibrations which, in the case of, for example, a spectrometer, can lead to deterioration in the accuracy of the results which are obtained. The reason for the deterioration is that the time varying perturbation of the magnetic field on the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) or ion cyclotron resonance (ICR) sample which results from the vibrations will lead to undesirable artifacts in the measurements made.